The present invention relates as indicated to a multipurpose tool, and relates more particularly to a tool specifically designed to provide in one tool many of the necessary functions normally required when painting. For example, the tool is provided with a claw for opening relatively wide-lipped buckets, a blade at the front thereof for scraping and for opening conventional gallon cans of paint, and provides a stable hanger for suspending the tool, and a paint can, for example, to the rung of a ladder.
The prior art is literally replete with tools providing some but not all of the functions capable of being performed by the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 259,245; 376,825; 395,704; 429,515; 2,579,930 and 4,053,131 disclose various tools specifically designed to support a paint can from a supporting surface, typically the rung of a ladder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,316 discloses a tool having a blade at the front edge thereof specifically designed for removing wallpaper. U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,685, and U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 174,896; 263,198, and 276,304 illustrate various types of tools specifically designed for opening the lid of a pail or can.
While the tools illustrated in the noted patents satisfactorily perform the functions indicated, they do not commonly provide the flexibility or multifunction use provided by the tool of the present invention.